


Подарки

by LRaien



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, New Year's Fluff, New Years
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Гай готовился встретить зимние праздники на Земле, в окружении гирлянд, мишуры и свежего снега, а не в далекой заднице вселенной, где даже имбирное печенье не изобрели.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Kyle Rayner
Kudos: 2





	Подарки

— Это, я так понимаю, ёлка. — Гай придирчиво осмотрел световую конструкцию.  
Кайл довольно скрестил руки на груди, мол, я же художник, как я мог сделать что-то не восхищающее.  
Гай, конечно, восхищался, но его удручало то, что он встречает Новый Год где-то на краю галактики в перерывах между весьма невесёлыми битвами. Он готовился встретить зимние праздники на Земле, в окружении гирлянд, мишуры и свежего снега, а не в далекой заднице вселенной, где даже имбирное печенье не изобрели.  
— Ладно, — наконец кивнул Гарднер. — Сойдёт. Но ты забыл ещё кое-что.  
— Чего-о-о? — недовольно протянул Кайл, мысленно перебирая всё возможные варианты украшений.  
— Подарки, — хмыкнул Гай.  
Райнер огляделся. Они находились посреди бескрайней пустыни, у основания одинокой кучки скал. Запихнувшись в жалкую пещеру, оба представителя Корпуса собирались переждать ночь.  
— Подарки, — будто раздумывая повторил Кайл. — Эти не те ли, которые завёрнуты в хрустящую упаковочную бумагу с забавными принтами и перевязаны весёлыми ленточками?  
— Они самые.  
— Знаешь, — Кайл выдерживал тот же тон, — я подозреваю, что здесь такие не водятся. Не подскажешь ближайший супермаркет, я бы заодно докупил имбирных пряников?  
— Я могу спеть рождественский гимн, — предложил Гай, фыркая.  
Кайл едва не поперхнулся.  
— Я придумал подарок: ты НЕ будешь петь рождественский гимн!  
Гарднер заржал в голос:  
— Тогда с тебя ответный презент!  
— Какой?  
— Добавь к ёлке омелу, я тебе покажу.


End file.
